The Infiltration
by IceNinjaWarrior
Summary: Set post-timeskip. The 3rd, 5th, and 9th Division Captains and Lieutenant are back in the Human World on leave. A strange man, claiming to be a former Soul Reaper "visits" the Visored warehouse in the middle of the night. With so many questions surrounding this man, what will the Visoreds and the Soul Society do about him? Pairings: Shinji/Hiyori, Kensei/Mashiro, and Rose/Lisa.


**AN: This is set post-timeskip. I would appreciate the reviews, constructive criticism, and any suggestions about what you as readers would like to see as the story develops. As stated in the summary, I hope to make this a three couple romance, but seeing as there's ship tease between only two of the three couples, a crack pairing might be a bit difficult to write, but I'm going to try my best to portray it in a non-crack way. Also I need some suggestions as to a title...I liked the title at first, but I think it could use a better one...idk though, I wanna know what my readers think of it :). I need zanpakuto and release command suggestions for this mysterious former Soul Reaper. As I am current with the manga, I'm going to try to keep this current with the manga as well, so there may be some spoilers for those who are not current with the manga and I think the same could be said for the anime (The Tale of the Lost Agent arc/Agent of the Lost Shinigami arc). I also use all English terms, being from the US and only seeing/reading the English dub/manga, though I have seen the sub as well, but I just prefer the English terms.**

**I need scenes for all three couples. Just review with what you would like to see and I'm not sure if I'm going to up the rating to M or not...I've been playing around with the T and M rating because of the Rose/Lisa part that I've been playing around with. The other parts of the story surely don't warrant an M rating, but that part is at the very least a strong T.**

**AN 2: I found that listening to the music from the anime helps me along, but reviews, constructive criticism, and suggestions are very helpful.**

**AN 3: Even though I'm making this story current with the manga, the Head Captain is still Yamamoto (I'm not sure why...just used to it, I guess...)**

* * *

><p>It was dark throughout the Visored Warehouse, but light enough for everyone to find their way around. The night was quiet and everyone had gone to bed. Shinji, Rose, Kensei, and Mashiro were back for a few days after acquiring some leave from the Soul Society. Yes, Shinji, Rose, Kensei, and Mashiro had all gone back to the Soul Society and had taken up their old mantles once again. However, their leave was to come after they had completed their mission. The Soul Society had received reports of a strange spiritual energy signature in the World of the Living and the Head Captain had assembled a team to investigate.<p>

Sometime during the night, Lisa got up to get a glass of water from the kitchen. As she went to the kitchen, she felt someone's spiritual pressure, but couldn't see anyone. She shrugged it off and after making her way over to the kitchen cabinet, she grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She drained the glass within a matter of minutes. After finishing her water, she felt the strange spiritual pressure she had felt earlier. Once again she shrugged it off and walked back to her room. Once back in her room, she grabbed one of her erotic mangas off of her nightstand. She began to read and got lost in the book. She only looked up from her book when she felt the strange spiritual pressure that she had felt twice before. Once more, she couldn't see anyone. She returned to her book. Minutes later, she heard something coming from the kitchen area, so she got out of bed and went to investigate. She walked into the kitchen and saw a figure. She briefly wondered how he or she got through Hachi's barrier, but put that thought to the side and immediately began asking questions.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she asked.

"Who I am is none of your concern." The stranger told her.

"Don't make me hurt you." She told the stranger.

"Don't make me laugh, girl." With that the stranger, now confirmed by her to be a male, pulled out a sword and pointed it at her. "Don't scream, don't make a sound, or I will kill you where you stand."

"I don't think you'd honestly harm one beautiful hair on her head." A calm, male voice said, coming from the doorway. His zanpakuto was drawn, but in its sealed state.

"Oh, really, would you like to test that theory out on her then?"

"I don't really think you'd really harm me, but for you to be in our house, you must know what I am, what we are?" Lisa asked the man standing before her.

"I know you and your little group are Visoreds. You are Soul Reapers with the power of Hollows. You are the former 8th Squad Lieutenant Lisa Yadomaru and the man standing in the doorway is the 3rd Squad Captain Rojuro Otoribashi, more commonly known as Rose. Your other teammates include Shinji Hirako, your former de facto leader and 5th Squad Captain, former 12th Squad Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki, former 7th Squad Captain Love Aikawa, and former Kido Corps Lieutenant Hachigen Ushoda, but known more commonly as Hachi. There's also 9th Squad Captain Kensei Muguruma and his Lieutenant, Mashiro Kuna, although, I don't seem to see them." The stranger said.

"Who are you and how do you know all of us?" Lisa asked.

"I know you because I was once part of the Soul Society as well. As for who I am, that will have to stay a mystery. Hakufuku!"

A few seconds after the spell was cast, Lisa saw purple cherry blossom petals then felt her head go fuzzy and she began to fall. Rose flash stepped over to her and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. The man disappeared. Rose brushed some hair out of Lisa's face before deciding to carry her to her room.

Halfway to her room, Lisa started to wake up. When she saw where she was, Lisa demanded to be released from Rose's arms. Instead of releasing her from his arms, Rose carried her to his room instead. When they were inside, he locked the door.

"Why didn't you take me back to my room?" Lisa demanded, rather loudly. She continued, "And what happened? I don't remember much beyond going to get a glass of water and you coming into the kitchen. Everything after that is a blur."

"Shh, Lisa. You don't wanna wake everyone up, do you?" Rose asked her.

"No, but I would like to–," she stopped.

She couldn't say anymore. His mouth was on hers. She started leaning into the kiss a bit and then the kiss ended as quickly as it began.

"Why are we doing this?" Rose asked her, slightly breathless.

"I don't know, why _are _we doing this?"

"I suppose when I saw you in danger, I guess I felt the need to try to protect you, just as you tried to protect me all those hundreds of years ago." **  
><strong>

"I protected you? You protected me. But, that's the past and this is now."

He captured her lips with his once more and she responded in kind. His arms wrapped themselves around her slender waist while her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, her fingers tangling themselves in his now shorter blond locks. One of his hands came up to her hair and released her hair from its ponytail, allowing her black locks to fall freely around her face and shoulders.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in her room, Hiyori was having a hard time sleeping. She felt the weird spiritual pressure but she also felt Lisa and Rose's, so she didn't bother getting up to investigate. She tossed and turned, trying to get back to bed. She didn't know what had woken her up, but in all her tossing and turning and rolling over, her arm connected with something. When the strange thing she hit moved, she realized that she had hit a someone, not a something. The strange person in bed next to her was howling in pain, holding his nose, checking for bleeding.<p>

"Ah, damn it Hiyori, that really hurt!"

Hiyori knew that voice and she immediately tensed up, as if ready to lash out.

"What are you doing here, dumbass?"


End file.
